This invention relates to light fixtures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a multiple utility and dual function lighting fixture providing the advantages of both fluorescent fixture general illumination and incandescent-lamp-directed accentuating zone illumination.
Ceiling mounted fluorescent lighting fixtures are widely used for providing efficient general illumination, especially in business establishments such as department stores, clothing stores, offices, furniture stores, hardware stores, supermarkets and others. In many types of environments such general illumination has proven satisfactory and even adequate. In other situations it has been found desirable and advantageous to augment the general fluorescent illumination with auxiliary incandescent lamps. One way this has been accomplished is by installing separate track lighting.
At the time of new construction it is quite difficult to predict with a degree of assurance where such auxiliary track lighting may be needed or may be advantageous. As a result, any track then installed may not turn out to be at hand in those areas where it is later determined such lighting would be desirable. To remedy this situation, one would have to install additional tracks, at considerable expense and with objectionable disruption of normal business or sales activities. Similar added expense and inconvenience are experienced when track lighting is added upon recognizing a need in an establishment already in operation.
Even in those instances in which the track lighting is properly located when installed prior to occupation of the premises, or properly located later, after occupation, changes in the use of the space itself or relocation of or rearrangement of displays, items, etc., to be illuminated make it necessary to move the track lighting or to install new track lighting at different locations. Again, there is associated additional expense, and disruption, and interference with "business as usual."
It is a principal aim of the present invention to eliminate problems of the type identified above and to provide an improved lighting system including a fixture having a versatility and adaptability not heretofore known. Thus, the unique advantages of both general fluorescent illumination and the more definitively directional lighting provided by track fixtures may be realized.